Setting the bar, Fight or go home
by cldragon0E
Summary: It's after Knockouts versus Diva and you're going to see them not just the pretty face, Salem Storm is mine and everyone will get a nice little scene with Alexis and John before....Rose belongs to Chosen2007
1. Chapter 1

_Setting the bar, fight or go home…_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_It was three days since the massacre of Beth Phoenix who will be out for three months and over at T.N.A, it was a night that no one will forget, it first started with Awesome Kong's challenge and she picked out a woman with red hair and sun-glasses. She hopped over the apron and took of her sunglasses, "What's your name?" Jeremy asked and the woman responded, "Salem Storm." Salem grabbed the clipboard and signed it. Salem walked in and she got right up in Kong's face, she back off then bitch slapped her. Salem ducked and she did a thrust kick to the side. She worked the head lefts and right, Kong pushed her off, Storm did a peg leg to the back of the neck. Kong was down to her knees. Salem spring board on the top ropes and hit a leg drop . She got a two, Storm then got Kong's fury and as she went for a inverted D.D.T, Storm countered and hit a D.D.T. She grabbed her hair and hit a neck-breaker, she got a two, she hit another spring-board leg-dropped, another two and Storm screamed! She went up on the ropes; she pushed off and hit a shooting-star leg press to a leg drop. She got the three. Salem had beat Kong, she got the twenty-five thousand dollars. Rasheed went after Storm, Storm leg scissors her and then applied a full nelson, Kong broke it and beat the hell out of Storm then hit the awesome bomb. Kong screamed because Storm beat her. Cornette capitalized, he ordered a battle royal for a new number one contender, Traci Brooks was first, she had a very provocative outfit and she waited for the first person, it was Rak-a-_

_khan. Traci outsmarted her and threw her out. Christy Hemme came up, she drop-kicked her legs and then smashed Christy's head over and over again by the hair. Traci then hit the slice bread and then threw her out, Roxy went bye-bye, Velvet came out and as she did entrance, Traci went to the ropes and spear her to the outside but Traci went with her. Gail Kim would eventually win and then the lights went home, it turned on and Salem Storm stood before her. Storm pulled out a contract and mouth, "See you soon." Storm left. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Setting the bar, fight or go home_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_It was Smack down, Michelle McCool and Layla had a singles match, McCool hit her leg-lock and that was it. As Vickie came out, she said that Diva championship will be decided it will be Natalya versus Michelle McCool and Victoria. Michelle then looked at Layla and walked to the back. She favor to the crowd. Michelle was in the locker room, she heard Kelly Kelly bitching about Michelle not being pretty enough to be a contender. Cherry just shook her head and was chilling with Michelle, this was a storyline. Michelle then couldn't stand it anymore and looked at Kelly then shove her head into the locker, "At least I was chosen to fight for bragging rules, when they knew how easy, I mean easy, you are." Michelle said and walked away. It was Raw, it was the draft and everyone was on pins and needles. It was John Cena versus Edge, Edge would win by count-out and the draft came out as Alexis to Smack down. John was not happy with that and Alexis came out. She looked at John and he tried to say, "I'm sorry." John said and Alexis was assuring him, they kiss and John smiled. Alexis then had a lighter and aerosol can, she burned it on John's face. She smiled that smile and she walked in the back. In the back, "What the hell was that Mickie?" Michelle asked and Alexis responded, "First of all, if you ever called me Mickie, I will beat your ass you blonde fuck toy and second of all, I hope you win Divas match, while I thank you for at least _

_winning bragging rules even if we lost. You'll be a champion and you're not enough for me." She shove her out of the way. It was a eight-knockouts tag match, The beautiful people came out, then Christy Hemme who had ten stitches in her head and then Awesome Kong who was pissed off. On the other side, it was Traci Brooks, O.D.B, Salem Storm and Gail Kim. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Setting the Bar, Fight or Go home_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_In that night it was a very athletic T.N.A match-up, a mis-cue from the O.D.B almost caused a win but it was Gail kim with a tornado D.D.T off the ropes on Kong that snatch a victory while Traci and Salem were fighting with the Beautiful people. On Smack down, It was Alexis's debut and she met Cherry in basically a squash match, Alexis hit the Long kiss Goodnight and then pinned her. She then assault her some more, Michelle came out and Alexis traded fists with her. It was then that Victoria and Natalya came out, it was a gang-up and at the end, Layla and Kelly Kelly came out for the save. Alexis was backstage laughing her ass of and said, "it's just the beginning McCool."_

_At Night of Champions, there would be two Women's championships, the remaining divas on Raw were first, it was going to be a six-woman elimination match, Jillian came out, it was Maria, it was then Katie Lea, Ashley, Candice Michelle and then the light went out, a re-mix of Korn's Did My time came out and a red-headed leather jacket woman came out, Her red hair was over her face and she leapt to the ring, she took of the jacket and it showed a scar down the face from the left to around the jaw. She was announced as Rose. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Setting the bar or go home_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_It was a very completive match, the first elimination had an assist from Jillian who was about to get a bronco buster from Maria and she missed then tagged Rose King who hit her with a pouncing clothesline and got the pin. Jillian came in and Rose hit with a trust kick to the stomach then off the ropes with an axe kick then body scissor her then hit with a full nelson, Jillian tapped. Katie Lea came in they went back and forth, Rose tagged Ashley but Ashley would get eliminated with Katie's finished and then Candice snooped up on Katie, hit the candy wrap, Katie was gone and Candice was in the ring with Rose. It was back and forth, very physical and very fast paced. Candice was knocked out on the floor, Rose went up on the turnbuckle and hit a frog splash which connected on Candice, it took nine for Rose to rolled Candice in the ring and Rose got a two. Candice immediately small packages her for the win. Rose stood up and shook her hand then raised her hand. It was time for McCool, Alexis and Victoria. It was another physical match but Alexis pinned Victoria with one punch, it was the first interaction of them in the match and Alexis was champ. Michelle attacked them both, it was then when the numbers came in again and it went to the back to show Kelly Kelly, Layla and Cherry laid out. Michelle was cuffed to the turnbuckle, Michelle was whipped over and over by all four wrestlers but the lights went out, it was Rose. Rose took out all four wrestlers and show genuine concern for Michelle who she helped to the back. It was then Vickie made a trade for Cherry and Chavo for Rose._


	5. Chapter 5

_Setting the bar or go home_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_Candice came out to her music and she was fighting Katie Lea, it was physical and Candice got the win. It was Thursday and Gail Kim had won back her belt. As Gail was humbled the Beautiful people came out then mocked her and as Gail went after them. Kong came and incepted. Traci and Salem came out but Kong power-bomb them all. Then Sky and Love pulled out a table, Kong was about to do it again and then the lights went out, as they came back on, it was Trish Stratus and she hit the chick kick which rocked Kong, she cleared the ring and Cornette revealed she was signed to T.N.A. _

_It was Friday, Alexis came out with the Church, it was Maryse, Natalia and Victoria. She mocked Michelle and then Michelle came out wanting another shot. Alexis said no and then Michelle wanted a tag-team match with any two members, Alexis agreed to Victoria and Natalya. So the match was on, Michelle's partner was Rose King and King dominated she then set up Michelle's ankle lock, Victoria interfered but Layla came out to make a save and Natalya never saw Rose hit the poison arrow, which is a shooting star press. Michelle got the pin. _


End file.
